Dealing With A New Gift
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: A new way of life starts for Trunks&Goten, when they learn that they are not just saiyans. DBZ/HP *ch.9+up*
1. Prolouge: A Startling Discovery

Summary: One day, at an annual Budokai Tournament, Goten and Trunks discovered that they had this strange new ability during a battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the novels and characters of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and Dragonball Z by Akira Toriyama.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place sometime after the Fusion and/or the Kid Buu Saga. Well, at least, at the point where Trunks and Goten are about 12 and 11.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Prologue  
  
A Startling Discovery  
  
The sun high in the cloudless sky, shone brightly down upon a crowd surrounding a huge cement center stage. At one end of the stage, running along it, was a stone carved wall with an open gate. Everyone in the crowd was staring intently as they awaited for the next battle of the annual Budokai Tournment to commense.  
  
A young, blonde man wearing a suit and sun glasses, stepped towards the entrance of the gate to make his announcements. Quickly taking a deep breath and bringing the mike near his mouth,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Battle Seven is about to commense! Will the components please come to the center stage?" The man quickly looked behind him. There were too muscular dark figures standing in the shadows of the gate's hall. Nodding to them, the martial artists walk forward into the bright sunlight flooding the stage in shining brillance of glitter.  
  
"This is the final battle of the Budokai Tournament, the Strongest Under the Heavens! The match will decide which component is the ultimate fighter of the year!"  
  
The two young martial artists stood at the center of the stage facing each other. One of them had short, spikey, black hair with long bangs poking out in front above the forhead. The young boy of eleven was dressed in orange and blue battle robes of the Turtle Hermit.  
  
While the other young boy of twelve, had short purple hair with long, floppy bangs. He wore teal and orange battle robes that he got from home.  
  
With a big smile crossing his face, the announcer yelled cheerfully, "Here are our contestants for Battle Seven! Trunks versus Goten! Both martial artists' abilities are promising of winning the prize of this tournament!" The crowd cheered from sheer excitement, plus hoping the announcer would end it soon. Getting the drift, "Okay! Enough talk! You boys know the rules. Ready?"  
  
The young saiyans shifted into their ready positions, then nodded their reply.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
With the roar of the crowd cheering them on, Goten and Trunks ran towards each other with incredible speed, looking like colorful blurs to the watching crowd. Trunks was the first to make a strike of a knee lift to his opponent's stomach. But, Goten, being a saiyan as he was, dodged the blow easily like it was a leaf blowing in the wind. With Goten's back to him, Trunks zoomed in to deliver a punch to the back.  
  
Sensing this, Goten turned around, grabbed the outstretched arm with one hand, and flipped Trunks over his shoulders. In which to send him crashing into the stage. Trunks avoided that by using his ability to fly, swrive around to lash his leg out to make contact with Goten's nearby shoulder.  
  
Goten, upon losing his balance, fell over on his back. He slid across the smooth surface of the stage for a few brief seconds. Using his hands as brakes, pushes himself back up to his feet. As Goten prepared his next move, he realized that Trunks was gone! He frantically looked about. All of a sudden, Goten could feel someone close behind him. Knowing that Trunks was going to elbow jab him in the back, he immediately leapt to the air.  
  
Trunks followed Goten, as he made his way high above the stage. Without warning, Goten made an abrupt stop in midair. He turned side ways towards Trunks, coming down fast with an elbow. Since Trunks was so close behind him, the jab connected with his shoulder.  
  
Immediately, there was a searing pain of numbness in his shoulder. Tears forming at the corner of his eyes, Trunks yelled, "Ow! Goten! That hurt!" Also, rubbing his shoulder, as if it would make the pain go away.  
  
"Well! It's not supposed to feel good you know!" came the reply of the dark haired saiyan. As he dodged a uppercut punch to his face. "Besides, quite being such a baby!" Goten added with some amusement in his voice.  
  
"Ooh! That's it! Pay back time!" Trunks stretched out his arms and legs to a somewhat standing position. He clenched his fists, hair fluttering upwards, turned a shiny gold. While his eyes turned a greenish-blue tint. Trunks' body was surrounded with flashing yellowish-gold light. Sort of looked like a force field in a way.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said we wouldn't do that this time!" whined Goten in annoyance.  
  
"How about it if we kicked it up a notch? To save time."  
  
"Okay.," Goten agreed grudgingly and shrugging his shoulders. Quickly tensing up his muscles, he powered up to the next level.  
  
Just as Goten was doing so, Trunks lurched forward. Bringing his hands together, he slammed down hard on his companions head. Causing Goten to go hurtling back to earth.  
  
The crowd had been cheering widly, now was gasping at awe of the falling saiyan.  
  
Goten made a resounding crash into the pavement of the ground below. 'Why couldn't we fight on a beach or something?' he thought wildly before he had made impact. His body slammed into the pavement, leaving a shallow trench of shattered cement. Once his movement stopped, Goten quickly sat up and rubbed his head furiously. He could've sworn that he now had a huge lump on his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks made a soft, swift landing near Goten. Noticing that arrival, his companion shot up to his feet. Deciding better of it, Trunks moved back to make a long range shot. Tensing every fiber of his being, he brought his hands up and together, ready to form an energy attack.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-.," with every syllable Trunks brought his hands together, and slowly moved them down towards the side of his waist. As soon as they were at his side, a blue glow of energy formed in his hands. Thrusting them up in a matter of seconds, aiming at his target, "-HAAAAA!!!!" He finished, as the famous Kamehameha Wave blasted from his palms. Blinding the audience with the intense brightness of blue and white light.  
  
Shoving the wave with his mind, it made it's way straight for Goten. Poor Goten had no time to get out of the way, since his companion was much faster at this attack. Wincing, he closed his eyes and shielded his face with crossed arms. At that moment, Goten could feel the heat of Trunks' attack. 'NO!' he screamed in his mind, wildly wishing beyond all hope that he wouldn't be hit.  
  
Suddenly, as the wave was mere centimeters away from sinjing him, the heat of the wave was gone! Goten remained scrunched up in a tight ball, but upon hearing the gasp of his friend and the crowd, he slowly moved his arms away and opened his eyes.  
  
The sight that greeted him was a clear blue sky. That, and a dumbfounded Trunks floating before him. With that look of his friend's face, Goten burst out laughing. "What happened?" he managed to get out between laughes.  
  
"Uh.," came the stupefied reply. Blinking, Trunks came back to reality. "Yeah. What just happened?" Cocking his head to one side in confusion, " I fired a kamahamaha wave at you. You shielded yourself, then it MAGICALLY disappeared before it even hit you!"  
  
"Oh," Goten answered with realization, then perking up, "Cool! Do it again! Do it again!"  
  
Goten's companion just stared at him. 'Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother to put up with this.,' he sighed, slumping his shoulders.  
  
Becoming impatient, Goten drawled sarcasticly, "I bet you can't do that attack again!" No answer. "Hurry up and fight me! I don't have all day you know!" he waved his arms in frustration.  
  
'No self control at all. Pity.' Trunks thought, his face contorted with annoyance. To get some peace, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. When Goten kept persisting, he burst out, "Oh, kami, will you please shut up for a second?!"  
  
"Ah!" came a horrified yelp.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks eyes flew open to see that Goten now sported spiky blue hair instead of black. "What the heck happened to your hair?!" he pointed at him in shock.  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to know?! You were the one who turned my hair blue!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"No, I'm just talking to my imaginary friend here!" answered a sarcastic Goten. "Yes, you!"  
  
Stupified once again, "Uh.I don't know.but that was awesome! Ha ha! You have blue hair!" Trunks cracked up.  
  
The audience and announcer were all totally confused and at a loss for words.  
  
Goten turned his head to see if he could find a mirror. He soon spotted a metal food stand and scrutinized his new due. Smiling, "Hey! I think I look better with blue hair than your mom does!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!" came angry screams from Trunks and Bulma.  
  
"What? Oh! Hey, Bulma! Didn't see you there! When did you get here?" answered the clueless young saiyan. 'Ooh.hope she doesn't pound me for this..' he winced.  
  
Fuming, "GOTEN!!!"  
  
'Too late!'  
~Author's Note~  
  
I know that Trunks and Goten are not the same age, but since they are so close in age, and are to be in their first year at Hogwarts, might as well keep them on the same level. If some of this information is off, just work with me here!  
  
I'm also fully aware that singed is spelled wrong. I only spelled it that way so that the word won't look or sound like "singing."  
  
The chapter after this one is supposed to all one big chapter. But, this one is getting to long and might be too much for the site's system.  
  
Hope you like! Please read and review to let me know if I should continue or whatever with this fanfiction.  
  
Okay! Onto the next chapter! 


	2. Getting The Message

Summary: After Trunks was announced the Strongest Under The Heavens, the Z warriors head back to Kami's Look Out to get some answers about the little incident.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, alas, I do not own Harry Potter nor Dragonball Z.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter One  
  
Get The Message  
  
After being harassed by hords of reporters about the match, the young saiyans stroud out back to the waiting room.  
  
"Man! Those news reporters are so annoying!" complained Trunks, wiping his face with a towel that was draped about his shoulders.  
  
Goten, who was walking beside him, joined in, "Yeah! I'd almost gone blind if we hadn't walked faster!" All the while, twirling his sweaty towel like a whip.  
  
"Hey! Watch! Don't get your icky sweat on me," smelling the air, "Pew! You can sure use a shower, too!" Trunks waved his wand near his nose.  
  
Putting his hands on his hips, "Look whose talking!" he said in a huff.  
  
"Excuse me?!" his companion perked up. "Well, at least I don't have blue-" But before Trunks could finish his sentence, they had arrived in the waiting room.  
  
No sooner had they entered, a man that looked to be in his early thirties, approached them, followed by a group of older martial artists. "Hey, guys!" he yelled so cheerfully that Trunks could've have sworn the windows rattled in their frames. Goku wrapped an arm around Trunks' neck and gave him a nuggie. "Congratulations on your big win!"  
  
'Ow! Does Goten's father have to rub that hard?!' Trunks wined to himself. Then answering politely, "Thanks!"  
  
Then, Goku released him, and went over to slap his youngest son on the shoulder. "Close match!" Upon getting a good look at Goten's hair, "Wow!-" tugging on one of the spikes, "-I like what you've done with it!"  
  
Goten stood there, whispered a "thanks," while he sweatdropped at his father's light-hearted treatment of the situation.  
  
"Good try sweetie!" said his mother, giving him a hug and a kiss. Over the years, she had decided to let her down a bit by putting it into a high ponytail. Which did look much better than her tight bun. "Aw, mom!" Goten whined, while his cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. The rest of their group nearby laughed at his expence.  
  
Suddenly, a tall dark figure started approaching from behind. It leapt forward, placing hands on the boys' shoulders, and yelled "Boo!"  
  
"Wah!" the young saiyans yelped. Turning around to see who the offender was, was Goten's older brother, Gohan, standing there with an amused grin on his face. But, before he could make a comment about this, Gohan's face turned to shock. As soon as the shock had died down, Goten's blue hair had turned back to it's original black. "Ack!"  
  
"HUH?" was what everyone gasped in utter confusion once again.  
  
Guessing that it had to do something with his hair, Goten looked up at his bangs and tugged on one, "Oh! Yeah! My hair is back to normal! Thanks a lot Gohan! Blue is definitely not my color." He smiled happily, then amused at Bulma. Which, Bulma just huffed at.  
  
A sullen, muscular figure with tall black spikey hair, leaning against a column decided to speak up, "What the heck was that out there?" Keeping a cool, indifferent face, Vegeta waited for an answer, arms crossed in his usual manner.  
  
Fully aware what his father had meant, "I really don't know." answered Trunks, sounding confused himself. Meanwhile, his companion just shrugged.  
  
Keeping the conversation serious, "Kakarott, has this happened with hybrids before? I cannot recall our race having this trait." Vegeta shifted uneasily, he didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on.  
  
Goku just shrugged. "How I am supposed to know? This never happened with Gohan. Scratching his head, he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. But coming up with nothing, he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Goten. Trunks," came the calm, rough voice of Piccolo. The boys turned their attention over to him. "Go pick your winnings, then meet us all outside of the stadium. We need to disucuss this with Dende and the others at Kami's place."  
  
They nodded in response, then raced off towards the main hall to do what Piccolo had asked. Once, they got to where the everyone else were to meet, they all joined hands. The group closed their eyes and bowed their heads, concentrating, Goku used instant transmission to teleport them to Kami's look out.  
  
Upon arrival, they were warmly greeted by Dende, Mr. Popo, and Supreme Kai. After the trio congratulated Goten and Trunks on their match, they all went to the dining hall to have a victory feast.  
  
All of the warrior gorged down on tons of delicious food, with very tasteful table manners, indeed. A cool, gentle breeze blew in from the open window.  
  
Amongst that whiff of air, was a beautiful, snowy white, eagle owl. It's wing tips gently brushing by the window frame as it entered the dining hall. The inhabitance in the room, abruptly, all looked up at the strange bird. Ignoring their silly expressions, the eagle owl gracefully, swooped downwards. It flew over Piccolo's head at one end of the table, to the other, where the Supreme Kai sat proudly at the head. Inches away from it's target, the bird swooped up slightly, the eagle owl released the letter from it's clawed feet. The letter gently floated downwards, Supreme Kai's hand shot out and snatched it right out of the air. Meanwhile, the bird flew over to rest on his shoulder.  
  
The Z warriors watched him indently to see what would happen next. 'What the heck is an owl doing all the way here in Japan?!' Were some of the common perturbed thoughts.  
  
Looking at the eagle owl, then to the letter, the Supreme Kai flipped it over to read the fine green lines of calligraphy. "What?" he gasped. The address on there was in English!  
~Author's Note~  
  
Things I've changed or to take notice of:  
  
*I know Bulma's hair is green, but the characters refer to it as blue.  
  
*Since the Fusion Saga, Supreme Kai has been permantly fused to his guardian. But, I would enjoy it more if they were separate. Supreme Kai is more interesting as an individual.  
  
*I didn't mention all of the other Z Warriors or members, but, just be aware that they are there too.  
  
Okay, I know this chapter may have been boring or slow. But, be patient! When I submit material, there's limited size of files allowed. So, yeah. The next chapter on and so forth are going to be fascinating! I guarantee! Bye for now. 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Summary: Okay! I'm going to quit posting spoilers up here! Don't like that?! Well, too bad! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP, Wah! ~lol~ okay, I'm not really a cry baby ^.~  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Decisions, Decisions  
  
At Supreme Kai's end of the table, Goten and Trunks stood at either side of him trying to decipher the strange green scrawl. "What's it say?" they both fired at him at the same time.  
  
"As far as I can see, this is written in English. Obviously, not a language most of us here understand," Supreme Kai answered calmly, looking up at everyone. "Since Japan doesn't get owls like these, this bird must've have flown all the way from England. England is a civilization, or state, which is a part of Europe." The eagle owl perched on his shoulder bobbed its head up and down in agreement. Supreme Kai reached over and petted the mighty birds snowy head.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" the group yelled in shock.  
  
"What's Inga-leash?" came the confused voice of Goten, his mouth tripping over the pronounciation of the foreign word.  
  
Smiling at Goten, Kai continued, "English is the language that they use to communicate with one another. Just like you and I are able to converse with each other in Japanese. Does that answer your question?" He asked that, but it was more for the group to hear than just to Goten. Which they all of them answered by nodding simply.  
  
"I don't know about some of you here, but one of us really wants to know what this letter says, if you don't mind," spoke a slightly agitated Vegeta.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yes. The letter!" With a pointed nail, Supreme Kai sliced through the red wax sealing the letter shut. He cautiously tugged at the ribbon, but, suddenly, the letter flew right out of his hands! "Ack!" The saiyans next to him yelped and leapt back a few feet. Everyone else present just gaped, speechless.  
  
The letter floated away a few inches, then stopped in mid air, eye leveled with Supreme Kai. In a matter of seconds, the opened part of the parchment started transfiguring itself into what looked like an origami fox. The fox slowly floated down to the table. With a POOF of purple-grey smoke, appeared a living, breathing kitsune! It had a grey and white coat that was covered with a robe in rich colors of crimson and purple. Perched on it's head was a snowcap made of the same material that drooped at the tip. The kitsune's golden eyes shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight. Repositioning it's spectacles, the creature looked over to Supreme Kai and cleared it's throat as if to speak. Then, in a clear voice, the kitsune spoke in Japanese.  
  
"Supreme Kai of the Grand Kais I presume?"  
  
"Yes. That's me," answered the calm latter. The eagle owl at his side began to chirp happily at the near presence of it's master's spirit.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Argonath!" the fox greeted it's pet kindly. Turning back to Kai, "Now, what was it you so urgently wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"The incident of earlier, which I told you about already, what do you make of it?"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU KNOW THIS GUY?!" questioned the saiyans around them.  
  
"I'll explain that all in due time. Now sit! I need to get this information clarified with Dumbledore!" ordered Supreme Kai with some annoyance.  
  
"Dumba-what?" the others whispered amongst themselves.  
  
Shaking his head in shame, "Sorry for the interruption, Albus. As you were about to say?"  
  
"Hmm.," the kitsune closed it's eyes to go into deep thought. Shortly, reopening them, "Well, it seems to me, that you all have some potential wizards amongst you."  
  
"WE'RE WHAT?!" exclaimed Goten and Trunks, leaping up off from their spots on the ground.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled amusedly, then tried a different approach. "Have you ever done things that you just couldn't explain?" He paused. "Okay, dumb question. Have you been doing anything different lately that you couldn't quite explain?" Still getting no answer, he continued. "Like, turning someone's hair blue. Making objects disappear when you're angry, scared, or sad?"  
  
"I turned Goten's hair blue a few hours ago!"  
  
"I made Trunk's kamahameha wave disappear into thin air!"  
  
"A kama-what?" asked the confused sorcerer. "Uh, never mind. Anything else?"  
  
"Uh.," said Trunks slowly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Er, mom?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" answered Bulma.  
  
"You know how you lost your dragon radar last week? Then, blaming me for losing it?  
  
"Yes." she spoke with some slight agitation, as if she was aware of what was coming.  
  
"But, I swear I didn't! I was just playing catch with it because I was bored."  
  
"YOU PLAYED CATCH WITH THE RADAR?!" Bulma screeched in disbelief.  
  
"Just before you had entered the room, I tossed it into the air one last time. But, before it got to my hands to put it back, the radar instantly vanished!" he answered with some urgency in his voice. At the side, Vegeta just shook his head in shame.  
  
Just a second away from Bulma frying Trunks, Dumbledore spoke up again just in the nick of time. "So, as we have all just heard there, they can be wizards. If they choose to be."  
  
The boys in question stood there silent and in deep thought. "What's SO great about being a wizard?" Goten asked rather rudely.  
  
"Goten! Don't be rude!" came the harsh, ordering voice of Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes, mom," rolling his eyes, "Sorry."  
  
"Well, it all depends on the person. With your mind, you can make things disappear into thin air. With a wand, you have an nearly endless ability to do the impossible! Like, transfiguring objects to something you desire. Brew potions to get the desired effects you want to see in something. Create great explosions, materialize animals, defend yourself against evil, and so forth. Plus, with more on the way to learn. You could call it an adventure. A new thing to challenge your young lives with," enthused the wondrous kitsune.  
  
"Ooh! Cool! Sign me up!" yelled an excited Goten, raising his hand wildly in the air. The kitsune chuckled amusedly.  
  
"Well.," Trunks paused to give it more thought. "Aw, what the heck! I'm up for a good challenge since Majin Buu!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" answered the wizard-kitsune cheerfully. Then, the fox stood up on all fours and walked over to the center of the elongated table. Turning it's gaze to the parents, "So, how about it? Will you allow them to go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry? They'll be under my supervision, of course. Nothing to worry about." He tried to assure their worried looks.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that.," spoke the saddened mothers of the boys.  
  
"Like Albus said, there is nothing to fear. Your boys will be well protected there with all the powerful wizards around there. The wizards there are very wise and powerful, and know how to defend themselves when the time and place calls for it. Albus and his staff will provide a good education there," said the reassuring voice of Supreme Kai. Adding on the part about a good education to convince Chi Chi. We all know how much getting a good education means to her.  
  
"I'm okay with it. Trunks can go as long as he behaves himself," Bulma answered warningly. Vegeta just nodded his stiff approval.  
  
Dying with anticipation, Goku piped up cheerly, "I'm game! Come on Chitch! There's no harm in this as far as I can see. Besides, the boys can defend themselves well enough, you know that."  
  
The latter had a hard look on her face. She was torn between letting her boy go so far off by himself, and letting him get a good education. What is the poor mother to decide?  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Kitsune means "fox" in Japanese. So, what did you think of my little Dumledore-Kitsune idea? Cute, no? Well, the fox is supposed to look really adorable in my story!  
  
Okay, before I go, any suggestions or feedback? Please read and review this and all my fics as always. You'll never know when I just might stop updating because of a lack in feedback. Just a warning to you readers! ^.~ 


	4. The New Arrival

~Author's Note~  
  
I know that I completely messed up the time! You know how I said, in the prolouge, that Goten and Trunks are ages 11 and 12? This chapter, originally, started out where a few years have gone by. But, obviously, that wasn't going to work. So, I'm just going to say that the chapters that take place before this one, they are 10 and 11. Is that okay? Plus, it happens at the end of one year, then the tutoring takes place in the new year. Then, within that new year, Trunks and Goten will go to Hogwarts. Phew! I just had to get that cleared up or this fic would've been really messed up! Okay! On with the story! Nuff said!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, same as I said before, I don't own what's already been patented (copyrighted).  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The New Arrival  
  
When Chi Chi had given her consent of Goten's leave, Dumbledore bid his farewells to all and would see the boys later. (A/N: Hint, hint!) With a POOF of purple-red smoke, the kitsune transformed back into an origami figurine. (A/N: Mind you, that the kitsune was the size of a normal fox.) In a shower of sparks, the piece of paper unfolded itself back into a flat scroll. A few split seconds later, green ink began to flow across the parchment with amazing speed. The note soon notified them that a tutor, sent by Dumbledore, was on his way to teach Goten and Trunks English and of the wizarding world.  
  
The fellowship at Kami's Look Out got quite a surprise when a young man aparated out of no where onto the open platform outside. The group all rushed outside to see if he was an intruder. The man looked to be in his mid 20's, tall, long, red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, clean shaven face, and dressed like a motorcycle punk. In a blink of an eye, Goku and Vegeta flanked his sides. Ready to attack if he made a move.  
  
Slightly alarmed, the stranger said he meant no danger to them. While raising his gloved hands in surrender, the wary saiyans weren't convinced. Then, Piccolo approached him and asked him to state his identity. The young man had introduced himself as Bill Weasley. What a shocker to everyone that he could speak Japanese so well! (A/N: Ooh! Bill! He he! Sorry, I just HAD to bring him up some how!) The trio around Bill were statisfied once he mentioned that he was the tutor sent by Dumbledore, and backed off a bit.  
  
Curious, Bill's pupils, perched on Guyn-Mao's broad shoulders, flew off and over to the small gathering. 'How peculiar.,' and 'Look at the way he's dressed! What is up with that?' were some of the thoughts racing through their minds, as they hovered above him like hungry seagulls.  
  
Snapping out of his bewilderment, Bill asked them, "Goten and Trunks, I presume?" Then to himself, 'Wow, didn't think it was possible to fly without a broom!' The latters nodded as they made a soft landing on the ground before him.  
  
Suddenly appearing behind the boys, an intelligent voiced asked, "How long are you to be tutoring the young saiyans here?"  
  
Looking at the short fellow, wearing multi-colored robes, purple skin, and a white Mohawk, "Till these boys here have to leave with me to go to their new school. Which will be until the first of September, if you don't mind."  
  
"Wow! That long?" came the surprised gasps of Goten and Trunks.  
  
Ignoring them, "I see. Since I was informed that you were going to be staying a while, there is a guest room prepared for you. Mr. Popo will guide you there shortly. You are to tutor them on the open balcony in the tower above the main entrance. If you don't mind working outside," Supreme Kai informed the wizard. Pointing to things as he named them.  
  
"No, not a prob.!" Bill agreed. "Who are these other people that I haven't met yet?" He looked about at the others of various statures in the courtyard.  
  
After Supreme Kai had the group introduce themselves, Mr. Popo lead Bill to his room to get settled in. While the others went back to their normal business, the ones who were martial artists, spread about the courtyard to exercise and train for the next Budokai Tournament. Piccolo and Gohan made sure that Goku and Vegeta didn't challenge each other. Not wanting the Look Out to be destroyed again in the process. (A/N: In the Fusion Saga, Super Buu had destroyed the place. Then, sometime during the Kid Buu Saga, which I haven't seen on Toonami yet, the look out was brought back.) The others who weren't fighting active, lounged about on the front stoop and discussed the mysterious youth. (A/N: Mirai no Trunks was referred to as the mysterious youth in the anime and mangas. So, I though that'd sound cool to add.)  
  
The next day, Goten and Trunks met Bill on the open balcony that Supreme Kai had mentioned. Well, more like, they flew up to the balcony since they were too lazy to stagger up the stairs by foot. (A/N: We all know what a pain that can be.) On the balcony, a wide, elongated table had been set up in the middle. Bill Weasley was already there with papers and supplies spread about it. "Hey guys," he greeted them casually. "Come sit down and we'll get started!" He added some cheerfulness to encourage them to move forth.  
  
Once they did so, Bill informed them of the lesson plan for the day. Of which, he'll go over the many things they will learn and have to cover in such a short time. The young saiyans had until dinner to learn the basics of how to answer simple questions about the day and greetings. (A/N: I'm just basing the lesson plans on how I'm learning Spanish. By the way, this part of the class is in the early morning, in the story.) When Bill needed to go over the alphabet and pronounciations, he whipped out his wand from his vest pocket.  
  
Noticing the alarmed faces of the saiyans, "Oh! Don't worry. Just need a little help in demonstrating. It's not like I'm going to have it spew fire at you or anything!"  
  
"What can that stick do?" asked the utterly confused Goten.  
  
"Here, I'll demonstrate." Clearing his throat, Bill pointed his wand at the white board. (A/N: I know that they use white boards and chalk in the wizarding world. But, since he's not there, he can.) Then, speaking in a loud, clear voice, "Wingardium Leviosa!" as he swished and flicked. The board lifted itself up into the air to float above the end of table where Bill was standing. Once he got it to stay put, he summoned a marker to float near it. (A/N: when I was reading about the quick-quotes quill, it just didn't sound appealing to have Bill suck on the end of a pen to get it to write. Can you imagine what that would look like? Alright, moving on!) As Bill talked them through their first lesson of the day, the marker dictated his every word. But, when he snapped his fingers, the writing would seeze. Snap them again and the writing would continue. During those breaks, Bill stopped to explain and have his students write them down on parchment. Once, he taught them how to use quill and ink to parchment properly. Which didn't make sense at all to the saiyans, but they did it anyway.  
  
As the sun started rising higher into the sky, "Hey guys! Time for a lunch break!" came the excited voice of Goku. (A/N: We all now how much he likes to eat.)  
  
"YIKES!" came the frighten yelps of the saiyans and wizard, leaping from their seats. Turning around, they realized that Goku was floating near the open windowsills waiting for them.  
  
"Oops! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there!" Goku apologized. "You boys hungry? Must be. Since you were studying since morning."  
  
"Yeah! We're straving man!" came the equally excited voices. They flew right out of their seats over to Goku.  
  
As they had their backs turned, Bill disapparated down to the kitchen. Mr. Popo had given him a small tour of the place earlier, so it wasn't hard to remember where stuff was.  
  
The three saiyans turned around to ask Bill if he wanted a short cut to the dining room, but, to them, he had mysteriously vanished. So, they continued their flight to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, Bill was already sitting down and enjoying his meal. Since he had never eaten Japanese food before, nor been here, the wizard found the food quite tasty.  
  
"How did you beat us down here, Bill?" asked Goku, feeling quite baffled. "There's no way you could've, unless you used instant transmission!"  
  
"It's quite simple really. I just disapparated from up there to apparate here."  
  
"Disapparate and apparate?"  
  
"Well, it's how we wizards teleport. Disapparting is not much different from what I heard about instant transmission from Goten and Trunks."  
  
"Huh, cool! So, that means all wizards can learn to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But, students won't learn that till their seventh year."  
  
"I guess we'll be at that school till then. I sooo want to learn that!" piped up the anxious Trunks. "Me, too," Goten agreed.  
  
"So you shall, boys, so you shall," smiled an amused wizard. Once the saiyans had seated themselves at the table, he continued. "Your boys are really eager to learn. All the more, they are my first students."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," answered their mothers appreciatively.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~ 


	5. Destination: Diagon Alley

~Author's Note~ How did you like my little comments inbetween takes? Too annoying? Let me know when it does and I'll stop. Nuff said!  
  
Disclaimer: It's the same old sob story as before.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Destination: Diagon Alley  
  
As time went on, that's pretty much how everyone at the Look Out would spend their time. Bill Weasley would tutor Goten and Trunks in English and of the wizarding world from morning until dinner. They were only allowed breaks for meals and an extra one like a recess. Meanwhile, the other would exercise and talk. At times, the saiyans would tire, then go to observe a lesson on the balcony window seats. To stay amused, Goku and the others tried speaking the language themselves. But, amazingly enough, Goten and Trunks proved to be better at it than they were.  
  
At meal times, Bill was just blown away at the sight of how much and fast saiyans eat! No wonder Chi Chi and Bulma had to cook so much food. (A/N: As you already know, saiyans can eat a heck of a lot more than we do. It's just the way they are. Anyways.) Half of the feast was gone by the time he started. From then on, he tried showing up and aparating sooner.  
  
When Bill had free time, he'd watch the saiyans train for the annual Budokai Tournament. Plus, hear stories from them about their history on this planet, amongst others as well. Here and there, Bill would join in with Yamcha or Kirrin to learn some fighting techniques. They would have to admit, Bill wasn't half bad for a beginner. (A/N: must be that beginner's luck.) The saiyans and wizard would take turns showing off to each other on what they could each do with their own powers. At the magical displays, Trunks and Goten became even more anxious to be able to do that in no time.  
  
Over the past few months, Bill would strengthen his body and mind training along side Yamcha and Kirrin. (A/N: just for fun and for him to keep in shape for now. Bill in a Budokai Tournament? Hey.that doesn't sound half bad!) While his students were coming closer to speaking English fluently enough to get by. Plus, the regulations of the wizarding world that they were about to enter.  
  
A couple of days before the big day (A/N: September the first, when the school year starts at Hogwarts.), Argonath flew in during a lesson to drop letters before Goten and Trunks. After they had eagerly ripped them open, they were able to read the whole acceptance speech and supply list in English. Dumledore had predicted correctly when they could do so.  
  
Once Argonath flew off with their replies attached to it's legs, Bill went through last minute drills on what to do in case of emergencies. So when the time came there would be no mistakes. He joked with the young saiyans when he threatened to hex them if they did make one. Bill also made a point for them not to use any of their saiyan abilities until all the wizards were used to the idea of having them in their school. Goten and Trunks promised to keep that promise no matter what. Even if one had to restrain or warn the other not to do so.  
  
Now that everything was finalized, the small group was ready to leave today, on September 1st. Since the two worlds were in different time zones, they all had to get up early to be able to make it there by 9 a.m. (A/N: I think Platform 9 ¾ closes around noon. At least, it did in the movie.)  
  
After the boys had finished their necessary packing, with help from their weaping mothers, they gathered about the courtyard outside. Ready to say their final good byes, Bill looked about.  
  
"Uh, Supreme Kai? You wouldn't happen to have a fireplace around here would you?" he asked.  
  
The whole gathering cocked their heads to one side in their confusion. "Yes.I think we do. In the living room neighboring the dining room," answered the latter. (A/N: I'm not sure if their room arrangements are like that, but I'll just say they are.) "But why?"  
  
"It's a fast shortcut to Diagon Alley for those who can't disapparate yet."  
  
"I get it now. Right this way," Supreme Kai led the group through the dining room to the living room on the other side. There was an enormous fireplace that covered nearly the entire wall on the opposite side of the room from where they were.  
  
Bill went over to study it. "Good! Thanks Sup. This is just the right size indeed."  
  
"Right size?" came the booming voice of Goku from behind him.  
  
"Yes," he answered. Whipping his wand out once again, pointed down at the unused logs, and spoke, "Blue Fire!" From the tip of the wand, a steady stream of blue flames shot out to tangle itself amongst the wood's bark. "Ah, yes. That will do splendid." As the flames got bigger, Bill extracted a small sack tied with drawstrings from his belt strap.  
  
"What's that?" asked the ever-curious Goten, peeping over to see.  
  
"This, my young padawand, is floo powder. Take a handful of it, step into the fire place, state the name of where you are going, and then release the powder. And then you'd be transported to that place." (A/N: I couldn't resist quoting the jedi knights from Star Wars!) Bill extracted some of the powder from the pouch and held it out for all to see.  
  
"It looks like sand!"  
  
"Of course it does! Best way for muggles to never know about it's secret."  
  
"Er, what's a muggle?" asked Gohan from Goku's side.  
  
"None magic folk"  
  
"Oh.," Gohan paused. Then he realized, "Hey!"  
  
Everyone chuckled at that for moment, then said their good-byes. "Who wants to go first?" asked Bill, looking at Trunks and Goten for an answer. The boys looked at the threatening flames dancing madly about the fire place.  
  
"I will," answered a hesitant Trunks.  
  
"That's the spirit! The key is: to not be afraid, and state your location clearly. Wouldn't want you to get lost in Knockturn Alley, like poor Harry did on his first try!" (A/N: Bill has already told them about Harry and his adventures.) Bill extended the sack over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks stared at it hard for a second, then looking about at the encouraging eyes upon him, 'Gee. This will be my first time so far away from home.' Then, he reached a hand out and grabbed a handful of the sand- like powder. To his amazement, the stuff was much finer than any grain of sand he touched. Trunks looked over at his mom, who nodded to assure him. He turned and walked up to the flames. The blue flames seemed to flicker. As if eager to meet him, or burn him badly. Making one shaky step forward, Trunks slowly tested the flames. Once he realized that they meant no harm, he brought his foot down hard in relief. Then, the rest of the way to stand in the middle of the blazing fire was no problem to worry over. Turning to face the others, raising a hand, he stated firmly, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Releasing his grip on the powder, the flames rose drastically fast to engulf him in blue. The sound was so noisy, that he couldn't hear the panic cry of his mother. As his surroundings became blurs and dark shadows, he made sure to keep his limbs tightly compressed to his body. The wind whipping by and whistling insanely by his ears. It only seemed to get louder as he went. "Oh Kami! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Trunks wined. But, with all that noise, he couldn't even hear himself say those words.  
  
Before he totally lost his cool, the noise and draft had stopped. Trunks slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't moving anymore. He relaxed his arms in relief, but that caused him to go sliding down a downward tunnel. Spotting black ash on the walls of his entrapment, he was going down a chimney! Like all slides that have a curve at the end, Trunks came sliding out into blinding daylight of a shop, skidding across the floor on his back. Once he stopped moving, he cautiously tested his limbs to see if they were all in place. Sitting up, coughing, puffs of ash came fluttering off his battle robes and hair. Quickly standing up, he immediately brushed the rest off in disgust.  
  
While Trunks was looking at his feet, a shallow fog of raven ash started bellowing out from behind him. 'What the-?" No time to finish that thought, because something hard crashed into his back. Once again he found himself on the floor, sliding, on this stomach. Covered in more suite than he was previously. Trying to get up, he accidently slammed his elbow into someone's chin.  
  
"OW!" came the cry of pain from Goten. "Trunks! Watch it!" He rubbed his chin vigorously.  
  
"I would, if you'd get off me!" yelled the annoyed latter in return. His companion immediately scrampled off to sit up next to him. Following suit, they both looked about. "Where are we?" He started to notice that they were in an establishment of some sort. The people in the perimeter were dressed in strange dark robes, or were they dresses? "AACHOO!" Trunks sneezed loudly, calculating that someone else was coming in. Pushing Goten to one side and him to the other, just in the nick of time, as another figure came zooming in a blur of red and black.  
  
With the extra momentum, Bill Weasley flipped his feet upward to make an arc, and then land on them to the wooden floor. After that lovely excitement was over, they all quickly brushed off the ashes.  
  
"I didn't like that." commented Goten, still coughing and sneezing a bit. "Where are we anyways, Bill?" He violently shook his head like a hair band rocker to get the layers of ash off.  
  
"Well, boys, we're finally in Diagon Alley. Or, "looking about, "more like Madam Malkolm's shop at the moment. Good afternoon Ms. Malkolm!  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~ 


	6. Shopping In Diagon Alley

~Author's Note~ In chapter four, when Bill greeted Madam Malkin, I meant "morning" and not afternoon. Also, did I mention that Goten and Trunks brought luggage with them? If not, just keep in mind that it's loaded up in capsules, that are kept in a sack on their side waist belts. Make sense? From here on, Goten and Trunks will be speaking in English. Okay, nuff said!  
  
If you have any questions about the locations and animals, go to: Which is a part of "The Harry Potter Lexicon."  
  
Disclaimer: Do you need to hear me piss and moan? No. I didn't think so. All that I am greatful for, is that these two awesome sagas were created in the first place. Thank you.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shopping in Diagon Alley  
  
"Good morning young sirs," greeted an elderly woman, dressed in emerald green robes. As Madam Malkin rounded the counter that she had been standing behind, "How may I help you?"  
  
Walking up behind the boys and pushing them towards her, "These two need to be fitted for school robes."  
  
"Ah. First years," looking them up and down, "Follow me please." She waved her hand and made her way over to the back of the shop.  
  
Goten and Trunks followed slowly behind her to the fitting room. But, as Goten quickly noted, Bill didn't follow. Stopping briefly, "Aren't you coming with us, Bill?" he asked in perfect English.  
  
"No, I'm not," answered the latter. "I need to go to Florish and Blott's to buy some of your school supplies. I'll be back when you're all done."  
  
"Okay, then, bye!" Goten waved as Bill left the shop. Then speeded up his pace to catch up with the others in the back room. Upon entering the room, Goten found that one side of the room was completely covered by tall mirrors. In front of those mirrors were stands, which Trunks was already standing on one. Following suit to hop onto the neighboring one, he looked about some more.  
  
"Where did Bill go?" his companion asked. He didn't bother to observe the room like Goten had.  
  
"He said he had to go buy some of our school supplies and be back later when we're done," Goten answered. Then, realizing something, "Where did that old lady go?"  
  
"That old lady needed to go get cloth and material to measure you boys," came the answer from behind of an old one.  
  
"Goten, don't be rude!" Trunks whispered with a stifled snicker. Madam Malkin approached him with a measuring tape in hands.  
  
"Don't slouch, arms out to the side," she ordered. Bringing the tape to down to measure the boy's arm. After spending a few minutes of making commands and measuring all the limbs, writing it down, she repeated the process with Goten. On a nearby rack, Malkin sifted through various sizes of school robes. Selecting two sets of everything, she brought them over. "Go over to those changing rooms behind you to tries these on."  
  
Goten and Trunks took the clothes from her and went to it. Behind their curtains, they inspected those very strange clothes. Stripping down to only their boxers and boots, pulled on the dark gray khaki pants and a gray sweater vest with a white under collared shirt. Placing their battle robes in an empty capsule. To top it off, they snaked their arms through the sleeves of the ashen colored cloaks to wear over the rest of the uniform. The cloak was so long that they barely touched to carpet. Their sleeves draped from the side of each arm to the waist. Drawing the curtains back and returning to the stands, the ends of their cloaks would gently wave about.  
  
Studying himself in the mirror, Goten twirled in circles to make his cloak flap about. The feeling of it was overwhelmingly neat that he laughed with amusment.  
  
"Trying out for ballet?" came a bored, drawling voice next to Goten. The boys turned their attention to see a tall, white, platinum blonde haired boy. He looked to be a few years older than they were, fifteen about. The newcomer was studying himself in the mirror. Turning here and there to get a better angle of the new uniform.  
  
As Goten was getting the notion to punch the guy's head in, came a familiar voice, "Knock it off, Malfoy! Mind your own business." Bill Weasley entered the room, his arms loaded with books and cauldrons. He gave Draco Malfoy an evil glare as he approached the boys' stands.  
  
"Another Weasley? Gosh. How many are there of you? There's so many, I've seem to have lost count," replied Malfoy, still sounding quit bored to be wasting his time talking to a muggle-lover. Pointing out a tear at the side of his cloak, "See this? I think your brother owes me money for this from last year!"  
  
As Bill could feel his blood boiling, spoke stiffly, "Come boys! We don't need to be wasting any more of our time on low lives." With the boys following him out of the room, he gave a kurt nod and "Good day, and good riddens to you" in Malfoy's general direction. Which Malfoy just scowled at in defeat.  
  
They left the shop after Bill paid Madam Malkin for the robes. "It was nice seeing you after all those years! Good luck to you boys!" She wished them off.  
  
Following their mentor, Goten and Trunks walked out into a street sized path running down and between tall, cramped buildings. They weaved their way pass the other wizards and witches walking about. Some slowed to stare at their big, strange colored hair. But, Goten and Trunks didn't notice this at all. They were too busy admiring their surroundings at all angles, looking from side to side.  
  
"Is this Diagon Alley?" asked Goten in bewilderment, still gawking at the sites.  
  
"Yes, a thriving city for wizards and witches to make a living and shop in," Bill answered as he guided them towards a shop.  
  
The front of the shop was painted black, with a pained glass window to see into to the shop. Dangling upside down from the hanging sign of the Magical Menagerie, was a fuzzy, black fruit bat. Once inside, there was an abundance of a variety of animals all making noise. The walls were covered by cages of them. The proprietor at the counter was a witch who wears heavy black spectacles. "Good morning!" she greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," they all answered back.  
  
"Let me know if you see anything you like," Bill informed them. He went over to inspect the litter of Puffskeins because he was planning to buy one for Ron's next birthday.  
  
Goten and Trunks went their separate ways to look about the shop. There were tanks filled with enormous purple toads sloshing about in it. Gigantic tortoises with jewel-encrusted shells, that looked to be way too expensive for their taste. Accompanying them in their cages, were poisonous orange snails climbing the glass. A fat white rabbit hopped about its cage as it turned into a white top hat and back. Cats of every color pattern, lounging about on pillows in their cage. Squawking black ravens flapping about their cages, demanding freedom. Passing by Bill looking at the custard-colored fur balls known as Puffskeins. Huge, sleek, black rats scurrying about their mazes to get to the cheese. You could tell they were more intelligent than normal rats, by the way some just bounded over the walls.  
  
The last animal in the huge cage at the very back of the shop was the must curious looking one of all. This creature was like no other. It had the head and upper body of a fox. Streaming head feathers that went down to its "shoulders." The wings and legs of a bird with talons. The elegant, shiny tail as long as a peacock's. The fur coat in shades of a red fox's coat, with silver decorating the plumage. The creature studied the boys with its golden eyes baring holes of annoyance into their skulls. Its muzzle was tied shut with a crimson hankerchief, so that it couldn't make noise. That sight and of the creature, struck the saiyans as odd.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am. What is this thing and why is its mouth tied shut?" Trunks asked the passing proprietor.  
  
"That creature you two are looking at is an Airax," the witch answered. "Our only one in this shop. They are an extremely rare species of magical animals. No one in the wizarding world knows much about them. I keep it's mouth shut like that so it can't screech out it's sonic cry when it's in a bad mood. It's a pain in the arse, excuse my language, to have to replace the glass windows repeatedly. If you two are planning to buy it, I seriously, don't recommend on doing so. This thing has proven to be very moody most of the time it's been here. As a result of this, no one wants to buy it."  
  
"We can take it off your hands if you'd like," tempted Trunks.  
  
"Can we have it for a bargain?" Goten joined in.  
  
"Whose buying?" she questioned. The witch prayed to Merlin that they wouldn't. But, then again, it would be a great relief. Although it made quite the tourist attraction, she contradicted in her head.  
  
"I am," came the approaching voice of Bill Weasley. "What'll it be to buy that?"  
  
"Umm.," the witch paused to think up a price since no one has bought the Airax before. "Seven Sickles," she offered.  
  
Bill handed her the money, "Anything else boys? We might have to go back down the lane to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to buy you mail owls."  
  
"No need," Trunks insisted. "I was thinking that Goten and I could share it as a pet and a mail deliverer. After all, it's half bird, right?" Pause, "How fast can an Airax fly?"  
  
"I heard, when it was caught, it can fly up to speeds matching mock one! Maybe more. It was just a blur of colors in the sky, which made it all the harder to capture."  
  
"See, Bill? No problem. People would just think it's an airplane or jet flying about. Plus, it looks strong enough to carry a lot."  
  
"Okay, Trunks," Bill replied, then turning to the shop keeper, "We'll take it."  
  
"All right then. But, don't come crying to me for a refund!" She spoke as she cautiously transferred the Airax from it's cage to a small portable one. That wasn't too hard considering she had used magic to do so. Handing the cage to Bill, "Take good care of it, you hear?"  
  
"We will ma'am!" answered the enegetic saiyans. "Good-bye!"  
  
Just before they left, the shop keeper handed Bill a wad of instructions and things to note in a scroll. "Make sure they keep this with them at all times," she warned. He just nodded in response, and followed the boys outside.  
  
"On to Ollivander's!" commanded the wizard. He led them down the lane to the front of a shabby and narrow looking shop known as "Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." In the front window was a single wand perched upon a faded purple cushion. When they entered, it appeared just like it did from the outside, shabby and narrow. For furniture, there was a single spindly chair and a front desk. The walls are lined floor to ceiling with thousand of narrow boxes containing wands. "This place has been here way before my parents went to Hogwarts. I can remember the day I bought my wand here." Standing before the desk, he raised his voice, "Mr. Ollivander!"  
  
There came the squeaking of wheels moving, then up on a ladder against a shelf, was an old man in a suit. He had scraggly gray hair and eerie, moon- like eyes. "Yes? How may I help you, William Weasley," he asked in an all- knowing sort of tone. Also, his voice sounded shaky and old. Upon noticing the younger men, "Ah! More first years! Come to get your wands have you?" They just simply nodded their response as he made his way over to the front desk. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander at your service on this fine day!"  
  
"Hello," the saiyans answered. Feeling nervous under the scrutinizing eyes of Mr. Ollivander. Their pet stared at this strange man too, then flapping it's wings as if to scare him off.  
  
That caught the man's attention. "Huh? Excuse my young masters, what is that thing's name?" He pointed at their deformed bird, or whatever it was.  
  
"This is an Airax, Mr. Ollivander," Trunks answered. "It's name is." He paused trying to come up with one on the spot.  
  
"Kijutsu!" Goten interjected, interrupting Trunks train of thought. "Which means 'magic' in Japanese."  
  
"Hmm.interesting. Never heard of an Airax, but that's a very nice name you gave it. Hello, Kijutsu," Mr. Ollivander looked down and greeted the creature. In response, it glared into his eyes, then nodded it's approval. "Don't you agree?" he asked the other men in the room.  
  
"Makes sense to me, since they are going to be learning it within a few hours or so. How about it Trunks?" Bill asked his ward. Trunks just shrugged, then nodded.  
  
"I think, by now, I can rightly guess what wands they are to use in their education of wizardry," Mr. Ollivander left his front desk to select some narrow, black boxes containing wands from the shelves. After placing them down on the desk, he opened two boxes and handed Goten and Trunks each a single wand. When they had just stood there, holding them, it reminded him of the time Mr. Harry Potter came in for his first wand. "Well! Don't just stand there, give them a wave!" he ordered them.  
  
"Oh!" they said in realization. Copying the nice wrist movement of a swish and flick, that they had seen Bill do some many times. In the follow through, Goten pointed his at a tiny vase of white roses. Like a bullet shot from a gun, a jet of air shot out from the tip of his wand to go crashing into the vase's side. Causing it to shatter to pieces, scattering pits of flower and pouring water all over the floor. Slightly frightened, Goten put the wand back on the counter. "Sorry," he quickly apologized.  
  
"Not a problem," the elder assured him. "Evidently, that is not the wand for you." He quickly handed Goten another one to try out.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had pointed his wand at a nearby mirror. Instead of the mirror exploding to pieces, the stream of magic reccoshaded off of it. It had decided to collide with the arm chair that Bill was sitting on behind them.  
  
"Whoa!" the wizard yelped as the chair was sent falling backwards to the floor, with a sounding crash. "Ow!" Once Bill was sure that the chair had stopped moving, he stood up and righted it again. "I think I'll go stand to the side now." He made his way over next to Mr. Ollivander, for his safety.  
  
Continuing to test the other wands that were handed to them, the saiyans started to make a mess of the place. One shelf had been emptied of all it's boxes. A stack of files and books knocked to the floor. Papers decorating the black floor, making it look tanned instead. But, before they could test their raised wands, "Stop! Stop!" came the voice of the shopkeeper. "I'm afraid this is going to be more difficult than I thought. Wait here, while I go get some special ones from the back shelves. Oh dear." he moaned at the mess. In a few minutes, he disappeared and then reappeared with two ash colored, narrow boxes. "Hope these will be your last, and suit you," he half prayed, as he handed them to the difficult costumers.  
  
Goten and Trunks raised the new wands, praying to Kami, that this will be the last one, too. As they were making the notion to swish it, the wands began to emit a bright, white light and a gentle breeze. In a matter of seconds, it all extinguished itself out. The saiyans eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Yes! Finally! A winner!" exclaimed Bill in relief. "So, what are those wands made of Ollie?"  
  
"Trunks' wand is made of eucalyptus wood, with a fusion of dragon scales," the latter answered with much enthusiasm. "And, er, what's your name son?" he asked the other boy.  
  
"Goten, Mr. Ollivander. 'Go' means air, and 'ten' is heaven."  
  
"Okay, Goten, nice name, too. Yours is made of everwood and a fusion of a griffin's wing feather. Those wands of yours are very efficient, and a new brand. That'll cost you, Mr. Weasley, four galleons in all." Upon receiving the money, "I wish you all luck for your first year at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Thanks again, Ollie! Might see you next year," called Bill from over his shoulder as he scooted the boys out. Back in Diagon Alley, "Pocket those wands now, don't want to poke someone's eye out. I have to get you first years to King's Cross Station before the clock hits noon on us!"  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~  
  
Please note that you will not find any information about an Airax at the given link way above. Why? Because it's of my own creation. If you would like to use an Airax in your fics, please get permission from me alone! Also, an illustration of your interpretation of it, would be nice to see. If so, I'll post a link of it here. ^.~ 


	7. On the Hogwarts Express

~Author's Note~ Since I'm failing to remember how Harry and Hagrid had gotten to King's Cross Station in the book, I'll just make that part up as I go along.  
  
Disclaimer: After this chapter, I'm going to quit posting disclaimers. You already know that I don't own Dragonball Z and Harry Potter.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter Six  
  
On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Bill Weasley led the saiyans away from Diagon Alley through The Leaky Cauldron. He had them make a brief stop there, so that the boys could change into their casual street clothing. While Goten and Trunks were away in the latrine, he dumped their belongings and school supplies into two large luggage trunks. Plus, borrowing a huge cloth napkin, draped and fascines it over Kijutsu's cage. As soon as the cage went dark for the Airax, it fell asleep. When the boys came back, they went outside and hailed a taxi to King's Cross Station. Along the way, Bill explained to them about Platform 9 ¾ and what to expect at Hogwarts. Good thing to taxi driver couldn't hear them, since he was way too busy yelling at bad drivers and listening to a baseball game on the radio.  
  
Once the driver was paid upon their arrival, Goten and Trunks lugged their luggage until Bill brought over some trollies. As they weaved their way around Muggles and families of other wizards, Bill handed them their train fancy train tickets. Also, some money to pay for food on the train, and explaining on how their money system worked. Dumbledore had lended Bill most of that money to help the saiyans get a fresh start.  
  
When they had arrived in front of the wall that seperated Platforms 9 and 10, Bill paid his good-byes to them before explaining how to get through the portal. "All you have to do is walk straight into that wall. Don't stop until you get to the other side, which will be outside. Best to do at a bit of run, if you're nervous." He tried to assure their doubts.  
  
Goten was the first to aline his trolly with Platform 9 ¾. "Thanks for everything, Bill. Hope to see you again soon. Bye!" He spoke over his shoulder, as his trolly propelled forward. As Goten approached, his anxiety level increased, but not to worry. He closed his eyes shut as his body phased through the portal. On his eyelids, the surroundings remained dark. He could also sense an abuntance of life force on the other side. Feeling warm sunlight caressing his skin, Goten opened his eyes.  
  
He found himself standing in an outside train station, but there was only a single train present. This side of the station was noisier and much more crowded than the previous side. That was because there were only kids and teenagers bustling about the platform and getting onto the Hogwarts' Express.  
  
Back on the other side of the portal, "Okay, Trunks. Your turn now!" encouraged Bill.  
  
"I can't," the latter responded firmly, while waiting there.  
  
"Eh? Why not?"  
  
"It's because Goten needs to move out of the way, so I can get go!"  
  
"How can you possibly know that? He's on the other side."  
  
"While he may not be in plain sight, I can sense his energy levels from here." Trunks answered calmly. Relaxing his muscles and concentrating on staring through the wall, he yelled mentally, "GOTEN! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER!"  
  
Back at Goten's side, he nearly jumped out of his skin, when he heard the blast of Trunks' voice ringing through his mind. "Alright, alright! Sheesh! I'm moving! Don't get your boxers in a knot!" He sent back, moving forward enough to allow his companion to get through. 'Gee, I wonder where he got that "I'm king of the world" attitude from." he thought as he waited.  
  
On the other side again, "About time! Well, good bye, Bill! Thanks for all of this! See you soon!" Trunks smiled and waved, then scooted his trolly through the portal. Arriving on the other side, he found Goten waiting for him nearby. "According to Bill, we have to hand that conductor over there our tickets, then find a seat on the express. Also, the trip will take a few hours, so we'll need to buy food from the food trolly person." Trunks reminded him.  
  
They went over and did just that. "Welcome to the Hogwarts' Express and have a good year." The conductor spoke with a booming voice and allowed them on the train.  
  
Once on the train, workers helped them get stuff transferred onto a mini- trolly. The creamy-tan colored walls and velvet-carpeted floors of the halls were slightly narrow in appearance. There were plenty of huge windows on the opposite wall to look out of at the scenery. As Goten and Trunks pushed their mini-trollies down the hall and around a corner, Trunks bumped into something hard.  
  
"Bloody hell! Watch where you are going next time!" came the an annoyed English accent of a young man.  
  
Once Trunks was back on his feet, he saw a boy with red hair, brown eyes, freckles, that was glaring at him. He looked to be of the same age as that Malfoy trash back at the shop. The saiyan soon found out that the boy was angry because his trunk had popped open, spilling the contents onto the floor. "Did he just cuss at me?" Trunks whispered over to Goten. "I don't think so.," he answered.  
  
"Are you two, at the least, going to help me with this? Or are you part of the git, Mafloy's crew? If you are, then shove off!" the red-head barked angrily at the standing forms.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Malfoy?" Trunks answered, his voice filled with distaste. "Why would I be friends with a low-life like him for?"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Want to make something of it, pal?" challenged the saiyan. He was ready at any given moment to strike.  
  
Whipping out his wand, "Sure, I love a challenge. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you, since you're only a first year."  
  
"What?" answered a stunned Trunks. But no matter, he was already on the verge to power up to a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Trunks!" came the warning voice of Goten at his side. But, he was interrupted by a girl with long, wavy brunette hair, appearing at the red- head's side.  
  
"Ron, starting a fight again are you?" the girl spoke. The way her voice sounded and carried herself, seemed graceful and intelligent.  
  
"These Malfoy cronies rammed into me on purpose," Ron answered stiffly. He didn't take his enraged eyes away from Trunks'.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, that we're not his friends?!" came the low dangerous voice of his opponent.  
  
"Because I don't trust, plus you're rude like them."  
  
"Ron!" the girl scolded.  
  
"Okay! That' it! You're going down buster!" yelled Trunks. He ran forward, bounding over Ron's trunk, went flying into the air. The saiyan raised his arm, ready to deliver an arm chop to slam into Ron's oncoming shoulder. It amused him greatly, that the two strangers froze in shock and gasped at his speed.  
  
A second away from smacking Ron, came a voice from behind him, "Expelleraimous!" Suddenly, a jet of orange and white sparks came firing at Trunks. Hitting him in the stomach, he was sent flying through the air. Just before he arced down to collide with the hard floor, a tall, dark figure stepped out of nowhere and caught him by the shoulders.  
  
Placing the boy back on his feet, "I order you all to save your dueling for later. Go and sit down, and don't let me find you at it again! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the man behind Trunks. He was tall, wearing a wizard's robe in black and crimson with black boots. With a slight build, shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark, intense green eyes. Adorned one ear, was an eagle's talon tangling from the earring. The way his clothes looked, made him seem like a bandit or a punk. Plus, he didn't seem much older than Bill Weasley. Like Bill, he was handsome, but had a rough, friendly voice.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but, who are you?" asked Harry Potter from behind Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough when we are there," the rough voice answered. He gave a kurt nod, then went back down the hall and into his compartment. The wizards watched his retreating figure, his robes bellowing out from behind him.  
  
Hermione sighed and slightly blushed. "Ew! You like him?" asked the disgusted voice of Ron Weasley.  
  
"Uh.no I don't," she insisted. Hermione blushed even a deeper scarlet, then tried covering her cheeks out of embarrassment.  
  
Her other companion just laughed at the feuding couple, "I apologize for that. Ron has a bad temper, and a tendacy to pick fights. And, blame others when it's obviously not their fault."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" came Ron's protest.  
  
But, the brunette, green eyed, skinny, boy with a scar on his forhead, just ignored him. "And, the spell I used on you earlier." Harry added. He was surprised that the saiyans hadn't noticed his scar yet. Most would make a fuss over the sight of it, but, for some unfathomable reason, these two didn't. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way, a fifth year."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Trunks. And this here next to me is stupid." Trunks introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey!" Goten protested like Ron had earlier. "What Trunks was trying to say, was that my name is Goten. Also, we accept your apology. We're new to the area, we're first years, and never been to the U.K. before." He filled Harry in, while his friends laugh faded off his face.  
  
"Oh, foreigners, eh?" Harry asked with interest. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
Harry nearly fell over anime style, but his face was covered in shock. "JAPAN?! That's like, thousands of miles away! How did you get here and how did you learn to speak English so quickly?!"  
  
"Well, we-," Goten started to respond, but got cut short when the conductor came by and ordered them to get to their seats because the train was about to leave.  
  
"Hey, want to share a compartment with my friends and I?" Harry offered. "You can tell me more when we get inside."  
  
"Sure," the latter answered as he picked up his stuff. "Come on Trunks!" calling over his shoulder as he followed Harry and his companions to their usual spot.  
  
Goten and Trunks entered the spacious compartment that they now were sharing with the other wizards. The two opposing walls left to right, were covered with a row of cushioned seats that were long enough to be a couch. A shelf encircling the room, above their heads, Ron and Hermione were loading their stuff with Harry's. The wall that they were facing now, had a huge window with passing scenery going slowly by. Harry took the saiyans stuff and put it up there with the rest of theirs, too.  
  
"Oh, man. He invited them?" Ron whispered to Hermione next to him. She responded by bonking him on the head, before he could he heard. "Ack! Herm." Hermione just shook her head at his unbelievable rudeness towards their guests.  
  
When their guests were seated next to Harry, "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley. And, that's Harry Potter." She greeted them with a warm smile.  
  
"Wait! Back it up," spoke the now bewildered Trunks, "You're Bill's little brother?"  
  
"Yes," answered the latter, "How do you know my older brother?"  
  
"He was the one who taught us English! Plus, we just said good-bye to him a few moments ago!"  
  
"Are you serious?!" came all three shocked questions.  
  
For the next few hours, Goten and Trunks told the story about Bill tutoring them back home til they left him at the station. The wizards ate every word of their story, as they all munched on candy from the trolly. They made sure to leave out the part that they were saiyans, and told the wizards that they were well-trained martial artists.  
  
Soon, the sun began to set in the sky. Painting it in shades of blue, pink, gold, and orange all smeared across it like a water-color work of art. As it grew darker, Harry and Ron introduced the game of Wizards' Snap to the saiyans.  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~ 


	8. The Sorting Ceremony

~Author's Note~  
  
Gomen naisai! Sorry it took me so long to update this! I'm been working like made on some other stories of mine. But, I knew and wanted to come back to this one. Hope you like it, it's long!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter and Dragonball Z. Plus, some of the names that I rearranged.  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Sorting Ceremony  
  
By the time the train had arrived at the station, it was evening. As Goten and Trunks unloaded their trunks off the Hogwart's Express, they became more anxious. They made sure to stick close to their new companions. You could easily get lost amongst the crowd and dark corners of the platform. The small group followed the flow of traffic towards a huge, stocky, hairy man down at the end where the lanterns were brightest.  
  
"Gather around everybody, first years up front!" The huge man spoke in a rough, booming voice. His arms, as huge as tree trunks, waved them forward. The saiyans managed to get front row center with Harry and his friends. Looking down at them, "Well, hello there Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" he welcome them with a friendly smile. Hagrid hadn't seemed to notice their new acquaintances by their side.  
  
"This way newbies! Follow me!" With lantern in hand, the giant turned and strode off the platform's limits. The students had to walk pretty fast to keep up with Hagrid's giant strides.  
  
Behind him, "I think he's slightly smaller than grandpa. Don't you, Trunks?" Goten whispered to his purple haired companion. He wasn't sure if the giant had good hearing or not, so he had decided to whisper that.  
  
Looking at the towering figure, "Gyu-Mao? Heck yeah! But, I don't think he's as hairy as this one." Trunks kept his voice low too, trying to stifle a laugh at the same time.  
  
As the young saiyans whispered amusing comments to one another behind Hagrid's back, they walked through an open grass field. There came a gentle breeze as the group gathered along the bank of an enormous lake. Seemed big enough to be an ocean to some.  
  
Since there was a slight fog misting over the lake, it blocked out the amazing sight of Hogwart's castle. After Hagrid ordered them all to a halt on the small dock, "Two to four people to a mini boat. Leave room for your luggage. Some of you will have to paddle your boats along. Okay, go!" Settling himself onto one of the bigger boats, "Don't sink and don't fall in. There's a giant squid in them waters!" He said in his best imitation of a muggle pirate.  
  
Goten and Trunks got a mini-boat to themselves. Goten carefully loaded their luggage onto it, as Trunks took up positioning at the oars to paddle. With a swift kick to the dock, they were off.  
  
The huge lanterns attached to the masts provided enough light to see by through the fog. It was smooth sailing once they got through the mist. The rowing slowed as everyone looked up and gaped at the huge, brightly light castle that they were approaching.  
  
For the saiyans to say that this place was much bigger than Capsule Corp. or Kami's Lookout was an understatement. Once they hit a shore, tied the boats to the dock, then dragged their trunks all the way to the entrance hall. Before they were to ascend the stone steps, Hagrid had them stack their luggage against a bare wall to be hawled away later.  
  
The first years stopped at the upper stairs to where an elderly lady clad in black and rich green velvet, with a feathery hat, stood waiting for them. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Professor MaGonnagel. "Before you can learn any magic, you all must be sorted into houses. They are: Gryffindor, Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said the last one with a hint of distaste. "If you'd all follow me, I'll take you to the Great Hall to get you sorted." With a wave of her scrawny arm, the group marched forth inside.  
  
Inside, it seemed that the common thing to do was bulge your eyes out and gape at the rich decorations and carvings on the walls and floors. Once they got over their amazement, MaGonngel lead them through huge, heavy double wood doors.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, the first years went two by two in line as they passed down the middle ail, pass Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, of a room filled with four elongated tables. There were already many other older students already seated there.  
  
Man, to think that the entrance hall was amazing, this one here was a killer! Enormous stonewalls with banners and stain glass windows decorating them. A couple of hundred floating white candles burning over their heads. Looking up, the arched ceiling was charmed to look and reflect the night sky.  
  
Down the way of tables, Harry and his friends waved and wished the saiyans good luck to get into Gryffindor like them. The first years halted before the staff's table in the traditional Sorting Ceremony fashion. There was an old, dusty, tattered looking pointy hat sitting upon a tall stool.  
  
Standing at its side was Professor MaGonngel holding a huge scroll of paper. She quickly informed them about earning points for their house and the houses themselves. The woman paused after that, as if waiting for something. But what was there to wait for?  
  
Suddenly, the hat on the chair twitched. The stitches and huge creases in the cloth seemed to form a face. It coughed once, then spoke in a sly voice, "Ah, the new year starts and more first years come our way." Without warning, the sorting hat burst into song about the school. Afterwards, it fell quiet and stared into the eyes of the first years. The youths found that 'disturbing' and sweat dropped in confusion.  
  
During that slight, shameful pause, MaGonnagel unrolled the scroll and began to call out names from its list. "Lucifer, Lana." A young girl with long, wavy bronze hair stepped up. The older witch lifted the hat away, than Lana took its place. The hat was placed over her head and eyes. The girl just sat very still as the hat twitched about trying to make its decision about her. Then came a loud, "HUPPLEPUFF!" and a roar from that table as Lana headed over to sit down.  
  
"Guerin, Max!" came the voice of MaGonnagel again. "GRYFFINDOR!" was the result. "Delfino, Katherine!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Fehr, Shiri!" "HUPPLEPUFF!" As she went down the list, the saiyans started to get nervous. Finally, with half of the crowd left to go, "Kento-ka, Toranku!"  
  
'Ack! That's me!' thought Trunks panicked. Gathering up his courage like he would for a battle, he came and sat on the stool. The lady lowered the hat over his eyes, blackening out the world around him. Trunks kept a mask of indifference on, but mentally he was a little scared.  
  
"Hmm..You, boy, have come a long ways away," came the voice of the sorting hat. When it sensed him panicking, "Oh, don't worry, you're not going crazy. This is just my comments in your mind. No one can hear us."  
  
'You can read my mind? Okay, I feel better now.' Came the response.  
  
"That may be all well and good, but where to put you my dear lad? I've never encountered a foreigner such as you. Hmm.a saiyan are you, great warrior?"  
  
Alarmed, 'No I'm not! Er..please don't tell anyone that!'  
  
"Hmm.I see, or more like, feel your reason. Don't worry, I can keep a secret well hidden in my threads!"  
  
Continuing, "You've used this ability only for good. Good! But, you do have an arrogancy and determination that could make you a swell Slyterin. Would like to be one?"  
  
'NO! I HEARD THOSE PEOPLE ARE EVIL! Harry told me. Besides, I don't want to have to put up with that bully, tight butt Malfoy.'  
  
"Alright, alright! No need to get hasty now! Your courage to fight for what's right is much stronger than those Slytherin's drive to dominate. Hmm.better be."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat yelled aloud for all to hear in the hall. The sudden noise made Trunks jump. Then, the hat was lifted from his head and he could see everyone. His fellow Gryffindors cheered and roared the loudest at that triumph. Coming back to reality, Trunks made his way over to the houses' table and plopped himself down next to Max Guerin. The people there greeted him by shaking his hand or slapping him on the back.  
  
Once all had quieted down, "Saru, Son Goten!" Hearing that, Goten stood straight and walked nervously over to sit down. With hat over his eyes, Trunks watched the hat twitch and mumble. His friend's head would look side to side occasionally. Relaxing his body and mind, 'Goten! Tell him you mean good and it should be an easy pass! Come on!' Trunks mentally sent a bit of encouragement to his friend. That got Goten's attention and he quit painicing from what he could sense.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" came the hat's final decision. More celebrating and congratulations roared up as the new Gryffindor came to sit next to his long time buddy. He was relieved to be in the same house with people he knew.  
  
A few moments later, everyone had been sorted. Then, Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech. Always about rules and boundaries of school grounds. "Nitwit! Flitkit! Periwinkle!" He ended it, than clapped his hands together. "Now.Let the feasting begin."  
  
Once that was said, loads and platters of food and drinks magically appeared in the empty food ware. There were amazed gasps from the first years. They all immediately dug in, too hungry to bother questioning about it.  
  
As the saiyans enjoyed their first taste of European foods, they chatted with Harry and the other students there. After the feast, all the prefects gathered their first years and guided them to their dormitories with their luggage.  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~ 


	9. A Rude Awakening

~Author's Note~  
  
(Insert how to say "Good day!" in Japansese)! Gomen naisai, that it took me like forever to update this story. (Last time I did was in late March.) Didn't mean to make all you guys wait that long. I had been so busy with two other stories! Plus, school and a 10 day stay in the Boston area. Thank Kami it's summer vacation now! *Yea!* Now I have the time to continue this. Hope the rhythm still beats the same way as the previous chapter. I was so worried on the way I wrote my other two kind of sad stories, that it might ruin the tone here. Before the story starts, here are some answers and replies to your reviews below. Well, nuff' said!  
  
BonnieGinger4ever: In your review of the previous chapter, you asked if Dumbledore knew if the boys were saiyans. Yes, he does, no doubt about it. In earlier chapters, not described, it was mentioned that Supreme Kai and him had a discussion about the two young saiyans after the Budokai Tournament before the Z Warriors had arrived at the lookout. Remember how people become mutants in X-Men? In most cases, the mutation is caused by the raging hormones in teenagers bodies. To apply that case here, is a reason why Goku and Vegeta did not become wizards when they fused to become Vegito and Gogeito. They were just too old and with no wacky scientists like Dr. Gero to do bizarre mutant experiments on them.  
  
Oh! One more thing! Don't worry, I wasn't having writer's block. School and other fanfictions is what had kept me busy from updating this story. Gomen naisai! Plus, it was mind draining to figure out how the first few days at Hogwarts should go for our favorite saiyans. But not anymore! Yeah!  
  
Inuyashachic515: Yes, Bulma rocks with her genious and ability to work with machinery. Sorry to say, you won't hear much of her until the end. Don't give up hope! She'll have a slightly bigger part in my upcoming Dragonball Z story that I have in the works. The new story will be mostly an action and romance. At 18 or so, her dear son, Trunks, will fall deeply in love with a special someone. Well, that's it for the spoilers on that story.  
  
You liked it when Goten had blue hair, eh? Just wait until you read about what happens to his raven hair in chapters to come! I still have many plans for the twilight blue to infuse it's way into the rave tint.  
  
BonnieGinger4ever, Greg S, Rumorgirl411, Inuyashachic515, and Brittany (one of my best gal pals!): I'm eternally greatful that you took the time to read, review, and enjoy this story. I hope you like of what I have in store for this crossover!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I applaud Toriyama and Rowling for doing such a good job on creating such unique universes. Plus, I can learn something new about those worlds all the time! I think I'm on Chapter Ten: Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Love it so far. Has anyone read it yet and how far have they gotten?  
  
Dealing With A New Gift  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Rude Awakening  
  
Goten and Trunks had been fortunate enough to get a room for three: them and fellow first year, Max Guerin. (A/N: Hey! It beats being crowded and squished! Sorry, when I was in Boston, I was stuck in a very tiny BMW for five. Just picture being stuck with two other people in one row!) Last night, since they had all been exhausted from the day's excitement, all the first years went straight to bed after picking a room and roommate. The beds were filled with cotton and goose downing, so it was easy for them to fall asleep as soon as their heads made touch down with the feather stuffed pillows.  
  
A crystal-clear window etched into the stone wall that banded the room together, glowed in the shade of gold. (A/N: "Gold, Earth's hardest hue to hold." Anyone remember that bit of Robert Frost quoted in S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders"?) Allowing the early rays of the sunlight of morning to come streaming in. The beam of light spread out and crept up to the edges of the occupants' beds. The three poster beds were crowded against the walls, so that there was space to move in the center. (A/N: Is that right? Beds that have four long pools at each corner that upwards to support the roof that holds curtains. This is how they look according to the movies.) The three sleeping forms upon them did not wake, even after a few hours have passed, with the light shining upon them.  
  
Suddenly, there came a soft noise of something stirring. Near the bed closest to the window (A/N: Goten's) upon a wooden arm chair, sat perched a creature. With its head tucked under its wing, the creature appeared to be just an ordinary bird. But, once it slowly brought its head up, it was no pure bird. This "bird" had the head and upper body of a fox. The rest (including the arms, legs, tail, and head feathers) of the its' body was of a Phoenix like bird. This odd looking creature is called an Airax, which its owners named Kijutsu. Meaning "magic" in Japanese in their foreign tongue. (A/N: Remember in Chapter Five: Shopping in Diagon Alley? Did I even get the chapter number right? *laughs*)  
  
Kijutsu blinked its eyes a couple of times, to adjust to the bright light that was dilating its pupils. With a small yawn, the airax quickly stretched its tiresome limbs. Cocking its head and wings upwards towards the ceiling, while the elongated tail feathers curled and twisted about like airborne snakes. Giving a couple good shakes of the head to rid of its drowsiness, Kijutsu looked about the semi-dark room. The creature's golden orbs came to rest upon the view of its sleeping masters. Raising its body into a standing position and with a flap of its mighty wings, the airax took off from the spot. Flying at an owl's pace, which seemed very snail- like slow to the fastest flying creature on the planet. (A/N: Remember, the animal propetier said that an airax can reach speeds up to Mach 1 or more? Which is about as fast, or even faster, than a saiyan can fly at top speed or perform Instant Transmission.)  
  
Flying at a level just below the poster bed roofs, Kijutsu made a turn above the little center fire place. It made an arch downwards, towards one of the sleeping forms of the saiyans. Now hovering over the head of its black, spiky haired master, Kijutsu reached out with one clawed toe to tap the young boy on the forehead. No response or signs of Goten waking up. Trying a different approach, it decided to land on Goten's chest. Raising its wings, the airax lightly batted the saiyan's face with its wing feathers. When the boy's nose started to twitch a little, Kijutsu stopped and folded its wings back.  
  
Goten brought up a finger to rub under his noise, but he still didn't wake. Just as Kijutsu leaned in to get a better look, the boy's hand moved to slap the poor thing in the muzzle. (Which was purely an accident.) Gentle, yet powerful, the move caused the airax to fall over on its back onto the bed. (A/N: It's such an odd sight to see a bird on its back or even its side!) *PWIK* Now that this "bird" was slightly agitated, Kijutsu decided to give up on this master for now. (A/N: We all know how deeply saiyans can sleep, and hard to wake or be disturbed.) Rolling onto its stomach, the airax soon flew off to the nearby bed. Flying over a little faster and nearly crashing into its master's hair, was because it of its agitation.  
  
Instead of repeating the same process of Operation Wake-Up Call like with Goten, Kijutsu leaned forward and nibbled on Trunk's ear. Like the saiyan's companion, no response what so ever. Then it moved to grab a mouth full of hair and tugged hard. The Airax regretted that. Hair texture was sure unpleasant to the mouth! Turning its head away and spitting a couple of times, Kijutsu came up with a new plan to get these lazy wizards out of bed! It had had it with this small delay.  
  
With a small, evil like smile crossing over its features, Kijutsu made for a landing on the center fire place. (A/N: The flat part where you can place pots and cups to heat things.) Oh! How it felt good to not have that ruddy handkerchief over its trap! Opening its mouth wide, the airax inhaled a big gulp of fresh morning air. Since an airax's call at full blast could cause destruction, Kijutsu had to hold back on the speed that it exhaled. Tensing the chest and throat muscles, the "bird" slowly let forth its ear-splitting cry. (A/N: The cry of an airax can sound a lot like a Ringwraith's from "The Lord of the Rings" movie triology. Plus, Black Canary of the WB's cancelled "Birds of Prey". The pitch can get even higher than a girl's!)  
  
The intensity of the sound waves caused the window and objects about the room to rattle and shake. Hearing this shrill cry got all the occupants in the room and more to wake. The three boys bolted upright and covered their ears to keep them from hurting. What was making that sound? Looking over to his right, Trunks cautiously cracked one eye open in the direction of the disturbance. Eyes going wide, 'Bloody hell! That animal lady wasn't kidding about keeping that thing's mouth shut!' "Make it stop!!" came the pained cries of his roommates. But, just as he was about to calm their nerves, the noise came to an abrupt stop. Opening both eyes, Trunks saw that Kijutsu had finally stopped. The airax now had what looked like a satisfied smirk on its face, looking about at them.  
  
"OoOoh!" growled the boys in anger, as they got up to go strangle the "bird." With their ears still ringing, none of them could hear that the door to their room had just slammed open. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?" came a sharp voice. "Aiyah!" yelped the boys as they jumped in fright from another loud sound for the second time this morning.  
  
Turning their attention to the latter, they found a very disgruntled looking Percy Weasley holding a broom like a bat in both hands. Looked as if he had just woken up (which techniquelly he did) and wanted to hit something, or someone. (A/N: For a while, I had forgotten that Percy had already graduated from Hogwarts a few years back. But, I have some ideas for him to play in this story. I'll have it explained later by Ron. Wow, you should hear what happens with him in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I've only gotten to chapter ten or so, it's really getting good so far!) Glaring downwards from one frighten face to another, because in these first years' fright, they had fallen on their butts and were sitting on the floor in a circle near their beds. "Well?!" He demanded more softly, yet the harshness had not yet faded from his tone.  
  
Too scared to utter a word, the three younger wizards lifted their arms and pointed their fingers at Kijutsu. Which didn't surprise the ex-prefect, nor the airax all that much. A sudden fear came over the "bird" too, as Percy rounded his glare to meet the golden orbs. Fearing it might be turned into something "unnatural", which was pretty much the same thing that the boys were thinking too. Reaching into his robe's inner pockets, Percy whipped out his wand. All the boys ran for cover as the wizard was about to cast a spell.  
  
"Accio, Gryffindor Scarf!" came his cry as he aimed for Goten's scarf resting on his bed. As if an invisible ghost were lifting it, the scarf lifted off the bed and over into Percy's waiting hand. Scarf in hand, the young man approached the Airax. (A/N: Just for future reference, what year are Fred and George?) The first years nearby watched with fascination, although the masters should've been alarmed, but they were way more interested than worried at the moment.  
  
Percy made a loop in the scarf as he slide it over the creature's snout and face, which it (oddly) didn't fuss for freedom over, and tied the ends carefully. Turning his attention back to the boys, "This is your first warning, first years. If that 'thing' ever wakes everybody up in Gryffindor Tower again, you'll be forced to keep it in the Owlery until Christmas!" When he noticed that the boys' faces had fallen expressions, "Just be happy that I'm not assigning you detention with Snape on your first day here!" Percy turned his back on them and headed for the door. Then stopping to stand in the doorframe, looking back at them, "Good morning first years. Time to get up! Breakfast will be served soon and gather your things. I fear it's going to be a long day for the both of us." And with that, the ex- prefect slammed the door on his way out.  
  
Getting off their places on the floor, the young wizards went over to their school trunks to pull out their Hogwarts school uniforms. Keeping their backs turned towards the Airax, the boys carefully stipped out of their pajamas of baggy shirts and boxers to get changed. Pulling the long, black cloaks over the rest of their grey and white uniforms, standing before their bedside's mirrors, they noticed that they now sported a Gryffindor patch on the left side (near the chest). Without their knowing, in the middle of the late night, a group of house elves had snuck in to sew on those patches for all the first years and houses.  
  
Trunks studied the mighty gold lion on the crest, gently feeling the texture of the intricate threading. "A lion is the symbol of Gryffindor house. It stands for courage and loyalty." He remembered the inquisitive voice of Hermione Granger, a fifth year. Of course he had all those characteristics, then why the heck did he fight all those dangerous battles for?! "Don't get into too much trouble in your first year, it can get ugly in detention. Especially with Professor Snape (*laughs*), he teaches Potions. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side!" Trunks recalled Harry Potter's advice. 'I don't even know what his bad side is!' wailed the saiyan mentally. 'What am I scared for? I'm a saiyan for crying out loud!' Since Ronald Weasley realized that they both didn't like Draco Malfoy, Ron didn't feel the need to advise the boy on that. Although he did add a couple of colorful words after Harry had mentioned the low life's name. (A/N: *laughs*) A demi-saiyan he may be, but Trunks couldn't help but feel some anxiety. This was going to be his first real day in a new world where everything was so foreign to him. A new place, a new school, away from home.sigh.Percy had been right. It was going to be a very long day and year. Not saying that was a very bad thing neither. Trunks just missed his home at Capsule Corp. very much, but for the moment he put those thoughts and memories on the back burners for now. He really was yearning to find out what these new powers could do. As for his saiyan blood, he knew his potential, but just hadn't taped into its max like Goten's dad, Goku.  
  
As Goten's purple haired companion's anxiety mounted and grew, he on the other hand was dying of anticipation to whip out his wand and cast a spell. Supreme Kai and Headmaster Dumbledore had said that from the multiple times that he and Trunks had to fuse to become Gottenks, could have caused the mutation. In which transforming some of their human and saiyan blood into magic transmitters. (A/N: To read more information about this interesting mutation, read the above note to BonnieGinger4ever.) For them to be the only two (and first) sorcerers in the family, gave Goten a sense of pride. Since his older brother, Gohan, was the first of the Z Warriors' offspring to become a Super Saiyan, he had always wanted to prove himself since then. Now Goku's youngest son had the chance of becoming something great, something different. He now has two major goals in life, to become a great Super Saiyan 3 like his father, and become a crafted sorcerer to boot. With his anticipation growing, Goten couldn't wait to use these new powers on whatever new evil came upon their homeland. Which brought him to wonder what sorts of evil lay in the land of the wizarding world. Ah, yes! There was evil to come in the future, but none could comprehend what and when. Not even the wisest could tell.  
  
Many feet of passing Gryffindors could be heard stomping down the stairs to the common room outside of their room. Suddenly, a ghostly figure phased its way through the closed door. Seeing the ghost's reflection in their mirrors, the boys jumped in surprise just like when Percy came in. Max was the first to calm down and recognize who it was. "Good morning, Sir Nicholas! Gosh, you gave us all such a fright!" He greeted Gryffindor's house ghost. "Sorry, young sirs, didn't mean to do so. I just came to tell you that breakfast will be served shortly in the Great Hall." And with that said, he tipped his head side ways, getting some revolting looks from them, and floated away towards the ceiling and was gone.  
  
"Whoa.," muttered the two saiyans, still staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"There are actually ghosts in this place?" Goten asked.  
  
Bringing his eyes downward to his companion, Trunks answered, "Don't you remember Bill telling us about them?" Then to him self, 'I know where he gets his short term memory from.' As he turned to grab his stuff, the demi- saiyan felt a light bonk to his head. Turning back around to yell at Goten, "What did you do that for?!"  
  
Over at his bed while pretending to be innocent, "Huh? Who? Me? I didn't do anything!" Goten reached over and slung his book bag (full of school supplies) over his shoulders. As he walked over to Kijutsu on the fire mantle, Trunks just shook his head and followed suit with slinging on his book bag. Book bags were new this year. Mostly for the first and second years who didn't know how to shrink and enlarge things yet. The bags were made of khaki or leather in the color of the house. Including a huge Hogwarts patch in the middle, then a small house patch for the buckle and straps. Goten approached the bird and unwrapped the part of the scarf over its eyes. Holding his arm out, the "bird" hopped over and perched itself. He was amazed to find out how light the creature was. Bringing the airax over to the now open window, and taking off the rest of the scarf, "Fly to the owlery and stay there until you're needed!" he ordered. Then remembering something, "Remember what Percy said, don't do that call anywhere else either!" Goten reminded Kijutsu before it took off to the Owlery Tower. (What an odd sight for the owls, eagles, and bats to have such a guest.) "Hurry up, Goten! I don't want to miss breakfast!" called Trunks from downstairs. Quickly closing the window, Goten scurried over and out the door to the common room where his roommates were waiting. (A/N: When they were on the train, Ron had told them about all his brothers. So, that's how they know Percy's name and recognize him.)  
  
Racing down the stone steps, desperate for food, Goten soon entered the Gryffindor common room. There he found his roommates, plus Harry, Ron, and Hermione all lounging about the fire place obviously waiting for him. "The turtle has finally arrived!" came the sarcastic cheer of Ron Weasley. "Ron!" Hermione scolded. But before Goten could race over to bonk the fifth year on the head, Hermione and Trunks beat him to it. "OW!" Secretly, Trunks had hit the red-head a little harder than his best friend did. The little group gathered by the fire just laughed at his expense. As Ron rubbed his head furiously, Goten shot his companion a "remember-what- Supreme Kai-said" look. To which the demi-saiyan just rolled his eyes. "We better hurry before breakfast is served and over!" Hermione reminded them. They all got up and headed out to the Great Hall.  
  
On their way through the halls of Hogwarts, Goten walked out in front of the heard next to Harry. Behind them were Hermione and Max, then Ron and Trunks who were quietly bickering about something. Wanting to stay out of it, some of them had guessed that Ron knew Trunks had intentionally hit him harder. Goten and Hermione just shook their heads in shame, those two were fighting again. (A/N: They had also fought a bit on the train, but Ron didn't get as mad as he would towards Malfoy. Remember how he had mistakened Trunks for one of Malfoy's cronies? ) When they had finally reached the doors to the Great Hall, Goten whispered over his shoulder to Hermione, "Let's hope they don't make that their daily routine." Upon hearing this, Harry added, "Yeah, save it for Malfoy." The part of the group who weren't fighting, grinned.  
  
"Aww, look at the cute couple!" came a drawling, sarcastic voice from nearby. The fellowship turned to see that it was Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who had made the remark. Some passing Slytherins laughed at this. "Got your self a boyfriend there, Weasley?" More laughing and a proud smirk from the pale boy followed. Malfoy's grin widened as he saw the red and purple-heads' cheeks turn red in embarrassment.  
  
Of course the awaiting Gryffindors did not find this amusing at all. Waves of hatred and icy glares were sent towards the blonde's way. The boy just dismissed them with a flick of his hand, than entered the Great Hall. The enraged latters rolled up their sleeves and started to stomp over to Malfoy, but were stopped by Hermione and Max. Max had to struggle a bit with holding the saiyan back, for Trunks was much stronger then the young wizard could ever imagine. Gone unnoticed to all except his companion, the hybrid's eyes had flashed a dark shade of emerald for a few seconds. (A/N: Not enough so that his pupils vanished from sight.) Cooling their jets, the group entered the Great Hall and sat down where their seats were at during last night's Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Once everyone was settled in their seats, Dumbledore stood up and gave a short speech of good morning and wishing the first years good luck. Again, with the clap of his hands, food magically appeared out of nowhere onto the tables. Goten and Trunks eagerly piled huge amounts of food onto their plates and then some. Some of their fellow Gryffindors stared at them in awe at how fast they choked it down. They didn't seem to mind, neither did Harry and his friends. Although the bowls of hot pourage (A/N: how do you spell that?) were beginning to add up. "Easy guys! We have plenty of time to eat!" sounded the alarmed voice of Max from next to Trunks. (A/N: Harry and his friends are sitting across from the new trio.) "Just wait until you see them eat a full meal," added Ron with his mouth full, which Hermione glared at him for such rude manners. So far, they had only gotten through half of their first servings.  
  
A many sudden screeches and flapping of wings cracked the air above. All of the students looked up towards the enchanted ceiling. There was a large gape in the illusion, which now could be seen a ceiling window wide open. Many flocks of owls of all shapes, sizes, and colors came darting in. But, there was one ave that stood out amongst them, Kijutsu the saiyans' airax, who was flying near the head of the flock. They came swooping down at varying speeds to deliver their mail to their respectful owners. While the scrolls of the students' schedules came fluttering down dangerously near their plates, they looked in astonishment at the site of this magnificent creature. Their eyes trailed it, as Kijutsu made a smooth landing atop of a huge pitcher of pumpkin juice. (A/N: In the movie, the pitchers have huge metal or wood shaped heads of animals for lids.) To which the audience "ooh- ed" and "ah-ed" at.  
  
Attached to each ankle were silver capsules labeled with a huge metallic red "T" and "G", including color bands with a number and the hiragana of the sender. (A/N: Is hiragana spelled right?) Shifting its weight to one leg, Kijutsu stuck out the leg with the capsules lettered "T" first. Trunks carefully undid the leather strap holding them and laid them out near his plate. Sliding out the first one, he noticed it had an old English style letter of a "D". Looking up and down the long table, the saiyan stared at the Headmaster. To which the elderly sorcerer nodded in recognition that it was he who sent it, Trunks' first year schedule. As he was about to click it open, Goten was removing his "G" capsules. Once Kijutsu was relieved of its load with only a single capsule on its right ankle, the airax leaned over to Goten's plate and snatched away his unfinished muffin. "HEY!" came the demi-saiyan's protest. With Goten's muffin in mouth, the airax took off towards the staffs' table before the boy could do anything more about it. Some of the students laughed. Grumbling under his breath, he took another two, just in case the smartalaic airax came back for more before it left.  
  
Lucky for Goten, Kijutsu didn't need to fly back to his new muffins. It was busy delivering the last capsule to the headmaster. Dumbledore graciously received it by petting the "bird" on the head, then rewarding it with a whole muffin since it had finished Goten's already and flew off towards the gap in the ceiling. A flood of excited voices filled the room, but the demi- saiyans were looking to Dumbledore. Why had did he have a capsule? "I wonder if it's from Supreme Kai," Goten told his lavender-haired friend behind him, telepathically. Suddenly Dumbledore looked over at them, almost like he had heard the saiyan judging by the twinkle in his eye. He held the capsule up for them to see, with his eyes and hand gestures, asked them how to open it. Getting the message right away, Trunks picked up a nearby capsule that contained his schedule.  
  
Holding it up like the headmaster was doing, Trunks placed his thumb over the clicker. (A/N: Switch, button, clicker! Whatever! Same thing!) He tapped his thumb a couple of times on it to indicate that you had to push it down to activate the opening mechanisms. Then, Trunks pressed harder on the clicker to shift it inwards and threw it in the air above his plate. With a loud "BOOM" followed by a poof of yellow and pink smoke, the little capsule had disappeared into thin air. A piece of tan colored parchment came fluttering downwards to Trunks' outstretched hand. The rest of the gathering in the Great Hall had been frozen in awe, some with their food halfway to their mouths. After that wonderful demonstration, Dumbledore repeated the same movement. Another "BOOM" was heard, in which a scroll tied with a ribbon made of bamboo leaves appeared.  
  
Once the excitement had died down, the rest of the gathering in the Great Hall unfolded their schedules to read them. Trunks and Goten opened up the rest of their capsules, causing many "BOOM's" to echo and a tiny smoke cloud appear above their heads. Before Goten opened his last one, Harry asked, "Er, excuse me. May I see one of those .things?" Looking up, the demi-saiyan nodded and handed his capsule over to the curious wizard. With capsule in hand, Harry studied it, rolling it about and testing its weight in his hand. "So, light." He noted, then stared at the clicker. "You mind?" Goten shook his head, with that, the fifth year pushed the clicker and tossed it upwards. With the sudden "BOOM!" and puff of smoke, made Harry and his friends jump in surprise. A piece of folded up parchment came fluttering down, which the Gryffindor team seeker easily caught. He noticed some strange scrawl on the outside, probably in their language. Gosh, how it would have been nice to be bilingual! Oh wait! That's right! He was a parselmouth, but Harry didn't really thought of it count as another language. Not wanting to continue to be rude, he handed his new friend his letter back.  
  
"Arigato," Goten thanked him, "Which means 'thank you' in my language." Studying the hiragana on the front, it clearly stated that it was a letter from his mentor, Bill Weasley. "Whose it from?" Ron asked, still shoveling food in his mouth. As he unfolded it, the latter answered simply, "It's from your brother, Bill." A look of shock came over Ron and Harry's face. "Wow, I didn't know Bill knew how to write like that."  
  
"These characters, or kanji, are called hiragana. A style of writing we use instead of letters," Goten informed them. Staring down at the opened parchment, he recognized a variety of his family and friends' writing. The longest comments were Bill's, Bulma's, and his mother's. Theirs' basically asked how were the boys were doing and making sure to keep in mind of all the things that they were taught. The rest of the Z Warriors had asked a bunch of questions about the wizarding world. Vegeta and Piccolo reminded the boys to not do anything stupid, like picking a fight and going super saiyan on them. Goku, Gohan, and Kirriun asked about the food and what kind of fighting techniques were around there. Yamcha had teasingly asked him about the type of girls around there, to which Goten only blushed a tint of red. Supreme Kai and Dende wanted to make sure their transfer was successful and to let them know of anything went wrong. At the very bottom of the collection of letters, was a crayon drawing of them by Kirriun and 18's daughter, Marron. Goten decided he would answer all their questions as soon as he got back to his dorm after dinner, or lunch. He passed it over to Trunks, since Bill had noted that it was to the both of them.  
  
"Supreme Kai says that he sent a letter to Dumbledore also," Goten noted telepathically to him. "I guess he wants him to keep an eye on us, to stay out of trouble." Picking up his schedule, in dark green flowing letters it read:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Son Goten,  
  
Here is your schedule for your first year in your education of witchcraft and wizardry. It is asked of all students to stick to their schedules, ask when they need help, and don't get lost today! Almost all first year schedules are the same, according to which houses are paired up. Gryffindor first years are to share classes with Ravenclaw. But, there will be some classes were all houses will intermix classes.  
  
Our school has a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Andross. When you get to his class seventh period, I hope you all make him feel comfortable and right at home, so that he may stick around for another year.  
  
Happy first day at Hogwarts! First year's schedule today:  
  
Period 1: Transfiguration Teacher: Professor McGonagall (A/N: Finally found out how to spell it right!)  
  
Period 2: History Teacher: Professor Binns  
  
Period 3: Herbology Teacher: Professor Sprout  
  
Period 4: Astrology Teacher: Professor Trelawny (A/N: Who really teaches astrology?)  
  
Period 5: Flying Teacher: Madam Hooch  
  
Period 6: Potions Teacher: Professor Snape  
  
Period 7: Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher: Professor Andross  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
P/S: During the day, all students will have breaks for meals between: before school, after 3rd period and 5th period, and after 7th period. Like traditional muggle schools, you have the weekends off to do whatever you want.  
  
"Professor Andross.," Goten heard Harry mumble as he stared at his own schedule, causing everyone to look up at him. Then to the group, "I guess he's that guy we met on the train."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book about Ancient Ruins. (A/N: I had to make sure she said something, I made her too quiet. She's just been reading most of the time.)  
  
"Oh yeah! Him?" interrupted Max. "I remember him. Tall, looks to be in his 20's, long black hair, green eyes, and clad in black and red robes?"  
  
"Yeah.," Harry answered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Since I had a compartment near the head of the train where the important students are, I spotted him talking to Professor Snape about something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I dunno, couldn't hear them exactly over all the noise some seventh year girls were making. Some of them were eyeing him. Yuck! Anyway, Snape seemed to be talking to him in a rather rude manner. (I could tell he looked mad.) But, the new teacher left quickly to his private compartment, I guess he didn't want to stick around when Snape was on a rant about that job that he thinks the guy stole from him."  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't hear anything else?" Harry pressed Max for more information.  
  
"I think he had some sort of French accent, but I could be wrong." the latter answered, trying hard to remember. "Like I said, I didn't hear what they said." (A/N: Oh shots! I just realized in the last last chapter, Professor Andross didn't have an accent! *Sigh* I'm not going back to fix that error, not going to bother.)  
  
"Oh, okay," Harry replied, absorbing the information.  
  
"He's French? Brilliant!" piped in a giddy Hermione. "French is such a pretty language, as is elvish." She quickly looked over to the staffs' table. And there he was, tall dark and handsome sitting in the seat on the far left next to Severus Snape. The girl blushed slightly and quickly turned away. The guys around her just gagged, especially Ron. "I can't wait until third period!" More gagging from Ron. (A/N: *laughs*) "What?! I bet he's nice, once we all give him a chance."  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione," Ron muttered. Harry just laughed at the two. He thought better of it, then to make a comment about the two next to him.  
  
"I agree with her though," Trunks said. "He saved me a concussion from that spell Harry had used on me." He quickly spared a glance at Professor Andross. "Oiye, Ron! I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
The red-head looked up, "What?" ('What could the annoying one want now?' he thought to himself.) Of course, Trunks had heard that, telepathically without the wizard's knowing.  
  
Continuing, "What's your older brother, Percy, doing here? Didn't you tell me, that he graduated a few years back?"  
  
"Yes, he has already graduated from here and is working for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"The ministry of ..what?!" Trunks interrupted.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic is our version of a government," Hermione filled him in.  
  
"Oh!" Then turning his attention to Ron, "Go ahead then, Weasel!"  
  
At hearing Malfoy's crude nickname for him, Ron stiffened. "Don't you dare call me that ever again or I'll punch your lights out!"  
  
Trunks inwardly laughed at this remark. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged the fifth year. A grin was growing on his features from amusement, the boy had no idea who and what he was up against.  
  
"Stop it you two! Don't make me come over there and separate you!" teased Harry, pointing in their direction. Everyone giggled and the looks of defeat he got from them. "Ah, it feels good to be king!" He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers in his state of superiority. The group all had a good laugh at the trio's expense. Trunks picked up one of Goten's muffins and launched it at the Boy-Who-Lived. "HEY!" came his protest.  
  
Just as Harry picked up his bagel to aim it at the demi-saiyan, came a stern, accented voice. "Put zat baghuel down, ..Vwat's yo' naime?" They all looked up, plus all the other students around them, and found Professor Andross towering over them. (A/N: Not in a condescending way like Snape would.)  
  
"Ha-harry Potter, sir," came the boy's reply.  
  
"Ah, Monsieur Potter," the man answered in a more friendly voice. "Ey'va 'eard many great things vbout you! Getting into trouble al'veady?" Bringing his emerald orbs to look at his companions, "Zee' you 'al z'ird pear'ad. Bon jour!" Professor Andross bowed slightly forward, than turned to leave. (A/N: Bon jour = Good day) Some of the students watched as his raven and crimson cloak swished about as he exited the Great Hall.  
  
Before Hermione or anyone could make a comment about the new teacher, Dumbledore had stood up and called for silence. Once everyone was looking his way and he announced, "Breakfast time is over now! Time for everyone to get to their first classes of the day. First years, if you are having trouble finding your class, don't hesitate to ask a nearby prefect. Now, I wish you all a great first day of a new year at Hogwarts!" He clapped his hands twice, and the food and drinks disappeared except for what the students had saved in their hands.  
  
There was a great shuffling of hands as students shoved their mail into their book bags. With schedule in hands, the Great Hall slowly emptied out. The halls soon became very crowded, with a few traffic jams here and there. Prefects of all houses tried their best to get the students organized and get to their classes faster.  
  
The famous fellowship still standing near the doorway in line, Trunks grumbled to Goten and Max, "At this rate, we're going to be late for transfiguration!"  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
It took me a few days and from reading book 5 to realize that Percy isn't at Hogwarts anymore. But, not to worry! I have come up with other explanations for as to why he's there, but Ron will explain that to us all later.  
  
A friend of mine whose been learning Japanese, told me that "Son" can be used as a last name. So, in the last chapter, I didn't need to add that "saru" after Goten's name when he was called during the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
I'm fully aware that Professor Andross did not have a French accent in chapter six, but I decided to add that. To give myself a more interesting challenge to his character and the story. I have never used a character with an accent in my stories before, so I'm sorry for the way I accented the words he speaks. Luckily, I have some friends who do take French, plus a French dictionary by my side.  
  
Chapter 9 is going to be about our favorite saiyans going through their first day at Hogwarts. I'll need to finely tune out how that's going to go. You'll get to know the new professor better when seventh period rolls around. Plus, I have an all new character to introduce later in the chapter. When I do, you'll be able to recognize his name right away. I'll leave that as a nice cliffy for you to ponder over!  
  
If any of you would like me to personally email you to give you updates, post your email address in your reviews. I'll provide previews for the next chapter and hint at what's to come, but the hinting is not for sure. If I feel like it, I'll secretly tell you what I've got up my sleeves for year 2! Plans for year 3 are still a mystery to me. I'm trying to give and keep this at an anime vibe in a world like the wizarding world. I hope I can survive to writing to year seven! So far, I'm just drawing blanks for year 3 to 7. Man, year seven.., I may be in or out of college by then! (*laughs*) If you have any suggestions, that'll be great. Okay! I'm going to stop rambling! If I continue to do so, I just might end up giving away year 2 before Goten and Trunks even finish their first year! 


End file.
